robotsindisguisefandomcom-20200213-history
Cover Me
Cover Me is the thirty-first episode and fifth episode of Transformers: Robots in Disguise Season 2. Plot Windblade is concerned about Optimus' well being, but doing so puts the Away Team at risk as they battle Razorpaw. Synopsis As the Autobots drive through the desert in new desert camouflage schemes, Sideswipe irritates Drift by recounting a story of how he tricked Strongarm into thinking he could time travel. Windblade complains about his inability to remain quiet, but is alarmed when Optimus Prime stumbles. Though he claims to be alright, a short time later a couple of Mini-Cons jump out of a nearby bush and proceed to knock him down with their ice and fire powers. Though Windblade's ready to step in, Drift sends Jetstorm and Slipstream to deal with the pair, holding her back as the fight will test his students. Unfortunately the two students are overcome by their opponents, so the larger Autobots move in, at which point their opponents disappear in a flash of light. Optimus contacts Fixit who is able to identify them as Swelter and Glacius, but can't find a record of the Razorpaw that the pair mentioned. The Autobots move out to continue their search and Optimus soon detects a signal ahead. Sideswipe suggest Optimus to hang back as he seems weakened, but he intends to face the Decepticon with the rest of the team. Windblade talks with Drift and Sideswipe on protecting Optimus without him knowing, except both believe Prime knows what he's doing. She resolves to protect Optimus herself. As they split up to search, Windblade starts attacking nearby suspicious bushes causing Optimus to question her actions. When one bush seems particularly active, she pushes Optimus down, only to discover the hidden danger within the bush is actually a woodchuck. The creature attacks her, sending her off a cliff and into a swiftly-flowing river. Sideswipe gives chase and, after one attempt to rescue her fails, manages to grab her just short of a massive waterfall. Despite limping from an injured leg, Windblade is still determined to protect Optimus stating she'd never forgive herself if any harm comes to Optimus. The Autobots are unaware they're being spied on from afar by Swelter and Glacius, who have brought them to the attention of Razorpaw himself. Optimus's team finds a deserted army base full of military vehicles. On finding a hangar which has clearly been broken into, Optimus splits them into two teams, one to go in and check it out, and the other to check the immediate area. Windblade successfully argues she should be on the latter team so she can accompany Optimus. A short time after entering the hangar, Sideswipe and Drift are attacked by Swelter and Glacius who trap them in a cocoon of metal. Though disgruntled at their treatment by Razorpaw, the two Mini-Cons head outside to help their companion. Optimus and Windblade hear the noise from the hangar, but are interrupted by Razorpaw. Windblade throws Optimus aside to tackle Razorpaw herself, however Razorpaw reveals that contrary to what she thinks: he is after her, NOT Optimus. Swelter and Glacius join the battle, occupying Optimus long enough for Razorpaw to drain some of Windblade's energon reserves. Razorpaw moves in on Optimus, but the two Mini-Cons start bickering with him. Optimus, who has been feigning defeat, takes the opportunity to level the three Decepticons, knocking out Razorpaw and smashing Swelter and Glacius between two jeeps. After Optimus helps Windblade up complimenting her willingness to protect him, the pair enter the hangar and start freeing Sideswipe and Drift, though Drift says there's no hurry as Sideswipe has finally been forced to shut up in spite of his "objections". Appearances Autobots * Optimus Prime * Sideswipe * Fixit * Drift ** Slipstream ** Jetstorm * Windblade Decepticons * Razorpaw ** Glacius ** Swelter Quotes "I vote we cut and run." "Razorpaw won't be happy." "Razorpaw is never happy!" : —'Swelter' and Glacius before enacting a exit stage left "You better have a good reason for waking me, before I run lower on my Energon, I'll fill up on yours." : —See what happens when you wake up Razorpaw? "So after beating Strongarm in four straight races, I moved the scrapyard's chronometers forward and told Strongarm-" "I am turning off my audio receptors." : —'Sideswipe' and Drift "Perfect! The weakest Autobot steps right beneath my claws." : —'Razorpaw' hunter, Autobots hunted Trivia * During her entire time in the river Windblade forgets that she can fly! The episode Overloaded, Part 2 shows that she can fly underwater. ** Since her thruster form the heel of her leg, and since she was seen limping that could imply her leg (and therefore, her thruster) were damaged. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes